Fall of the Light One
by super manako sohma
Summary: After Ryou gets brutally beaten by Bakura, he wanders off thinking about some angsty stuff. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH Rated PG for the creepiness and saddness. TISSUE WARNING.


Hello everyone reading this! This is my first fic on here, so be extra nice to me. NO FLAMES

Disclaimer: I do not own Ryou or any of the other characters in Kazuki Takahashi's brilliant, but perverted mind.

"Get up, you pathetic weakling," the evil spirit Bakura said to his Hikari. Ryou, his Hikari had barely any strength left.

"I said, get up."

Ryou lay in a pool of blood as Bakura kicked his aside. Bakura took out a knife and slashed the British albino's pale back. Sweet blood trickled down onto the floor. "curse the day you were born, you pathetic mortal," Bakura yelled at him. Ryou screamed in agony.

"Yami, I'm sorry," Ryou sputtered through gasps and tears.

Bakura stabbed the knife through is left ribs. He licked the blood as he pulled it out.

"You are a weakling!" Bakura spat with venom. "I hate you! Get out of my house!"

Bakura tossed the bleeding Ryou out of the doorway and into the foggy streets of Domino.

Ryou picked himself up from the ground. He hurt all over and his clothes were soaked with blood. He walked to the park, past the game shop and toward down town. After he used his last bit of energy making his final step, Ryou collapsed to the ground. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. "Is this it?" He asked to himself. "Is this how it is going to end?"

Unfortunately, he was right. He started breathing rapidly while he visioned his last thoughts. He remembered how his mother used to hug him every so often before she died.

He remembered when his father tought him to ride a bike.

He remembered moving from England to Japan.

He remembered all the friends he made.

He remembered receiving the Millennium Ring for his 16th birthday.

He remembered all the fun he had in his elementary school years.

He remembered Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, how he cheered his friends to victory.

He remembered all the laughs he shared.

He remembered losing his family.

But somehow, he was happy. He can finally join his family in Heaven. He smiled. Silent tears flowed down his cheeks, nicking small cuts given to him by Bakura. Those tears turned to a whine. A sob. A cry of joy. Ryou felt happy.

"Of all the joys I've experienced," he whispered, "This is my best one. Escaping the wrath on this earth to live eternal life with my family."

Ryou watched the rain beat upon his now-useless body. Barely able to move his fingers, he gave a tearful smile. He hears his heart making its final beats while me makes his last few breaths. All the pain was finally gong to disappear. His suffering will soon come to an end. He looked as the surroundings one last time. Then, Ryou whispered, "good bye, everyone. I love-" He didn't get to finish his last words, but if I could read his thought this very moment, they would have been "I love you all." He closed his eyes and his breathing came to a slow stop. His body lay lifeless and still, never to wake again.

A few days later, his friend, Jou discovered Ryou's body laying in the wet ally, starting to decompose. He called 911and the paramedics rushed the corpse to the mortuary. Funeral service helpers arranged a coffin for Ryou and placed his most precious belongings next to him. The rest of them were given to his friends and family in England. The police arrested Bakura due to some obvious evidence and sentenced him to death in prison. Ryou's friends and some family friends attended his funeral. His closest friend, Malik Ishtar gave the eulogy. He talked about all the good time they shared together. Malik's eulogy was very touching and it made even him cry. After the ceremony, the helper lowered Ryou's casket into the hole. The headstone read his name and his birth date and his death date. On the bottom it read "with love from Malik, Miho, Yugi, Jou, Anzu, Seto, Mokuba, Tristan, Shizuka, and Otogi, and all the family. Rest in peace." Everyone placed flowers on Ryou's grave. They all wept for him for a few hours. Then, they all left except for Malik and Miho. They stayed until nightfall.

The winds rage, shaking the branches, for they were sad about Ryou's passing as well. Malik stepped up from the ground and helped Miho up.

"Well," he said for the first time in many hours. "I hope Ryou is happy in Heaven." He hugged the girl who continued to cry. "I'm so sorry," he said to her. "you loved Ryou very much, and what can I say? He truly is a great person."

Soon, they saw a light and heard a sound, like the coo of a dove. Descending down was what appeared to be Ryou, except he had wings and was dressed in white, holding a harp. He smiled joyfully at his two best friends, tears streaming down his white face. Malik and Miho could just stare in awe.

"Please do not cry anymore." Ryou said in a slightly deeper tone, while playing a merry tune on his harp.

"Ryou?" Malik asked, still stunned, "is that you?"

"Of course it's me!" he replied joyfully. "I'm an angel now. But just know that I will always be watching over you and protecting you from the same fate that struck me until you come to join me."

Miho reached her hand out an attempt to touch the spirit while still crying. "Oh Ryou. Is it really you?"

Ryou came down more and hugged his girlfriend. "Miho, no matter what, I'll always be here for you, so please don't cry!"

The three friends continued to talk to each others. After a while, Ryou said his last good-byes to Malik and Miho.

"Remember to always be good, okay?" he asked.

They both agreed and hugged Ryou. Then, he ascended to the Heavens to join his family.


End file.
